life_of_a_hughfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Friend
The 4th episode of Life of a Hugh. Next episode: Seeking Revenge for Ashley Synopsis Alicia makes a new friend, Carlie, who is the total opposite of her. Hugh begins to think Carlie's a bad influence and attempts to get rid of her, much to Alicia's anger. Transcript The next day at school, Alicia was putting her books in her cubby when her lunch buddy, Carlie went up to her. Carlie: Hey, Alicia. Do you want to play with me? Alicia: Carlie. You know I have to plan for my future. If we play. Then when will we study? Carlie: Uh. Alicia: Come on. Kindergarten is the perfect time to think about college. Right? Carlie: Uh. Just come see this! Carlie dragged Alicia over to an easel. Carlie: I painted this for you! Alicia began to study it. On the picture was a blue lump with a green lump. The blue lump was wearing glasses while the green lump was wearing a big purple hair bow. Alicia: I see it. What is it? Carlie: It's us, silly! Alicia pointed at the blue lump. Alicia: That does not look like me. Alicia smiled. Alicia: But I like it. Thank you. Carlie: Oh yay! The day went by and Alicia and Carlie were having fun together. They whispered during math, laughed during reading, and played together during recess. Alicia: This was fun! I never thought to say it, but playing's more fun than math! Carlie: Right? Alicia: Do you wanna come over after school? Carlie: I'd be glad to. After school, Carlie came over. Hugh noticed this. Hugh: Alicia. Who's this? Alicia: This is Carlie. She's my new friend. Carlie: Pleased to meet you! Hugh: Well. Nice to meet you, too. Alicia: Carlie and I were about to play in my room. Hugh: Okay. You have fun. After a while, Carlie had to leave. Alicia: Well, this was fun! Carlie: Yeah! See ya in school! Carlie left. A while later, it was dinner time. The entire family was at the table, except Alicia. Audrey: Where the heck is Alicia? She does know I don't like my potatoes cold! Aaron: She'll be here in a moment. Alicia came running to the table. Hannah: What did we say about running? Alicia: Don't? Hannah: Please be careful. Alicia sat down in her usual seat. Hugh: What took you so long? Alicia: Well. I have you know, I was drawing a picture for Carlie. Angela: But you almost missed dinner! Alicia: I don't care. The entire family gasped. Anna: But Lic, you LOVE eating! Alicia: I know. But Carlie loves drawing. Hugh: Who cares about that? Let's just dig in. Alicia: Gladly. After a while, dinner was over. Aaron: Oh, Alicia. Would you bring your plate over? Alicia: Why? That's Hugh's job. Hugh overheard. Hugh: No it isn't! What are you talking about? Alicia: In Carlie's house, her older brother brings her plate over to the sink. Aaron: Yes. But we're in Alicia's house. And in Alicia's house- Hugh: Never mind, Dad. I think Carlie's been a bad influence. Aaron: Really? Hugh: Really. Alicia: Wow. You really don't get it, do you? Alicia stormed off. Hugh: Unbelievable. The next day at school, Hugh noticed Carlie putting her coat on the hook in the kindergarten classroom. Hugh went over to her. Carlie: Hey! You're Alicia's brother! Hugh: I am. We need to talk. Privately. Carlie: Okay... Hugh pulled Carlie out of the room. Hugh: You know why I wanted to talk to you. Do you? Carlie: Noooooo... Hugh: Well, listen to this. Alicia doesn't like you at all. She was pretending to so she could find another student to tutor. She really hates you. She told me this last night. Carlie began to cry. Carlie: Really? Hugh: Yes. She really just wants to go to Harvard. So she can become an accountant. And she doesn't need you to do it. Carlie teared up. Carlie: Wow. I-I-I thought Alicia liked me. Hugh: She doesn't. Just go back to class. I gotta go. Carlie ran into the classroom crying as Hugh left. Alicia noticed this and went up to Carlie. Alicia: What's wrong? Carlie cried even more. Carlie: Save it. I know what you're like. You just are using me to go to college! Alicia: What are you talking about? Who told you? Wha- Alicia paused. Alicia: It was Hugh. I'm so sorry. I'll be right back. Carlie nodded as Alicia ran out. Upstairs, Hugh was putting his books in his locker. Alicia went up to him. Hugh: Alicia, what are you doing here? Alicia: I know what you said to Carlie. Hugh: What did I say to who? I don't know a Carlie. Alicia: Save it. You ruined my first friendship! Carlie will probable never speak to me again. Hugh: I did this for your own good. Carlie's a bad influence. You were totally rude at dinner last night because of her. Alicia started to look guilty. Hugh: And to think. Someone as insignificant would really be that important to my smart, wise, genius sister. Alicia: I'm SORRY! I wasn't trying to be rude last night. I wanted to impress her. But that wasn't the way to go. Sorry. Hugh: It's okay. I forgive you. And I guess this means I have to apologize to Carlie for lying to her. Alicia: Yeah. But you could do that later. Hugh: Okay, then. Alicia and Hugh hugged.Category:Episodes